Girlfriend
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: A song fic about Jean thinking about the relationship between Scott and Taryn.


_Hey hey, you you _  
_I don't like your girlfriend _  
_No way, no way _  
_I think you need a new one_

Jean Grey looked over from the cafeteria table where she sat next to Duncan and the rest of his obnoxious gang of brainless groupies at her best friend, Scott Summers, with his girlfriend, Taryn Fujioka, who had always been the closest thing Jean had ever come to having a friend that was also a girl. Scott shrugged Taryn off as she gripped tightly onto his arm, snuggling close. A surge of anger filled her to the brim along with feelings of sadness and jealousy. _She_ wanted to be the girl on his arm.

_Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend_

Watching the way Scott was acting, it made it quite obvious that he was getting annoyed with the young brunette. Her telepathy also let her tap into the aura of feelings surrounding him.

_ Hey hey, you you _  
_I know that you like me _  
_No way, no way _  
_You know it's not a secret_

Jean knew he liked her. She would never be absolutely sure how deep that crush went until the day something evil overcame her mind and forced her to dig into his mind, but she knew he liked her.

_ Hey hey, you you _  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

More than anything. Sometimes she liked to think that she would only need one wish from a genie, but then she would remember that she could never force herself to manipulate him like that.

_ You're so fine _  
_I want you mine _  
_You're so delicious _  
_I think about you all the time _  
_You're so addictive _  
_Don't you know _  
_What I can do _  
_To make you feel alright_

Scott sighed with annoyance and stood, with Taryn following him like a lost puppy that Scott didn't want to adopt. Jean glared to whole time at that puppy, because no matter how cute the puppy could act, she was really a destructive, scheming spoiled brat.

_ Don't pretend _  
_I think you know _  
_I'm damn precious _  
_And hell yeah _  
_I'm the mother f_cking princess _  
_I can tell you like me too _  
_And you know I'm right _

She knew that most people thought she was a spoiled princess who would follow any orders given if it would allow her a higher status than the one she already had, but they couldn't be more wrong. She was just that type of a person. Jean loved to help. Scott had never believed anybody when they told rumors about her, always coming to ask her about the more believable ones, and had even defended her on some. Her knight in shining armor. The bell rang for classes to start again, and Jean did a first. She skipped.

_She's like so whatever _  
_You can do so much better_

Jean walked down the sidewalk to escape the prison known as school. She had never skipped before and it thrilled her. Unfortunately, she had to leave for the same reason that was occupying her thoughts. Scott could do so much better than Taryn, so why hadn't he?

_I think we should get together now _  
_And that's what everyone's talking about_

Scott and Jean had always had to bear a load of rumors about themselves since they were freshman and the public school students had found out they lived in the same place. Those rumors had never stopped, and probably never would. A leaf floated passed her head, reminding her that summer was coming and after that she and Scott would both be starting college, unable to see each other...until the holidays.

_I can see the way _  
_I see the way you look at me _  
_And even when you look away _  
_I know you think of me _  
_I know you talk about me all the time _  
_Again and again_.

Jean knew that the boys both at school and back at the Institute liked to talk and look her way, but none of them ever truly caught her attention, much to their dismay most of the time. No, the only one who could catch her attention was a certain teenage brunette leader of the X-men.

_So come over here _  
_And tell me what I wanna hear _  
_Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear _  
_I don't wanna hear you say her name _  
_Ever again_

Jean could swear that, at times, he used Taryn just to make her jealous. Anger flared up in her again at the thought, but then guilt took over because she remembered that she had used Duncan for the same thing. Then she thought about what would happen if Scott broke up with Taryn.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _  
_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better _  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in _  
_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Jean smiled at the thought. Yeah, Taryn's and his' relationship was only a matter of time, as was her's and Duncan's. When it finally split, she would be his girlfriend.

**This is my second song fic _ever_ so please leave me a review and tell me how it was.**

**The song was 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne.**


End file.
